Anime Vision: Chapter 1
by Eyesofkalon
Summary: This is how I actually got my power to see anime girls, and women in real life.
1. Chapter 1

I recall being normal, it used to be that I could go on my day not having to be curious of what my mind held for me later on in my evening. DxD changed it all for me as for once I watched it I was sucked in and conceived by the endless sexuality played throughout the storyline. Once watching DxD the show seemed to manifest my mind making the thought of DxD almost inescapable without the help of my friends. The shire feeling that I would receive if I was not to watch the emotion controlling series was inevitable. As my interests grew towards the show I was unable the hold back the unnecessary urge to watch the three seasons in less than five days. Then as the series reached its cliffhanging end I began what is only known by few as the DxD depression. When you experience DxD depression you question, "Is life worth living? What's my purpose now…. Without DxD what's there to look forward to?"

The depression starts with the engrossing of the show, and how such a show could end so promptly. Eventually it led to me becoming sedentary for usually hours on end deliberating, and crying in sorrow and disbelief that I was still even managing to use my already depleted body. Misanthropy came next where I sat alone in my room in the consuming darkness replaying episodes in my head; feeling just a sliver of ecstasy executing my urge to end it all. About halfway through my depression I found my accommodating friend help me through my time of perplexity. He knew what I was going through for he earlier in the year watched the show before. Most of his indictments proved he had felt this, and so with his witty remarks and humor tried to enlighten me through my endeavor; helping to reach a light self esteem within me. Well fought he managed to make me feel better and that it will only last for a brief period. Out of his tomfoolery he sent me a link. The link was to a website labeled , I was meddlesome; becoming so ingenious of what could happen if I were to perform this so called "spell". Out of me being so venturesome and desperate for any nature of my cherished show I clicked the link. This brought me forth to the spell in which I said so needlessly, and without hesitation. I recited the spell two times as instructed becoming so overwhelmed with the thought of there might be a chance this could work. I then waited….. on edge in spite of something might happen. Minutes passed as I grew nearer to reality; "Maybe I am desperate." I thought in grieve. "I've become so lost in myself, that I've now tried within my ability to make a character from my favorite show become real." " And for what?" I thought. "My imagination has become who I strive to be, and it's taking me over." Shortly after coming to my senses I went to bed.

6:30 struck with my alarm for school blaring as I awoke to fatigued, and many feelings of lamentation. I primed to stand up for in my mind there was no reason to live life anymore. I decided that I might as well try go to school making it to my family that I wasn't asking for satisfaction. I sprang up and walked over to my closet. I opened it, and with what only was the midst of my wellbeing saw what I can't persevere in my self consciousness. I saw Ries Gremory from DxD. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Still in distraught she looked up at me with her shimmering bold blue eyes, and said "I've been waiting." And with my only natural human instincts I jolted back scared, and with my mind racing and me telling myself "I've lost it!" As I landed on the floor I looked back at my open, empty, lifeless closet….. with the pump of adrenaline pulsating through me.


	2. The First Encounter

Arriving home from work with the still petite anticipation from my appalling experience from early this morning was still a very vivant played picture in my head. So many questions had to be answered, but to whom was I to consult with? Most would domicile me with those of lost insanity, or those who are rather unstable. Then with being only midway through my tearing depression I'd thought it would just be best to talk to a previous commoner on how I should react to my certain income. So out of my search of quick resolve I gave my written jokester of a friend a call to discuss my witnessing. With driving on a strong 20 min conversation with another, and the explanation of this is all an advocate to the depression I had decided to cool of with a soothing hot hit of a shower. Greatly becoming rushed by my senses I swiftly ran up the stairs, and went in the bathroom. Having it be near the early middle of winter it was colder than usual in our bathroom making the water from our reluctant shower become steam filling. That made the room muggy, and sparse causing my vision to come dilute making me only able to make out anything within a few feet of my makeup. Standing in the hot water made my mind muscles ease relieving me of my awkward encounter. Finishing up with my relaxing wash which to some sort extent gave off tension making me draw back into a little more normal being. I began squeezing shampoo into my hand so then I could apply to my hair for the final rinse, but what could only seem to be in my peripheral vision was the outline of another. Something else was in the shower along with me; reactingly I looked over to find a girl in the mist of the dog within the room. I jumped slightly being frightened by this surprising confrontation. It took me a few seconds with flashing blinking to make out who this was. And with just slight focus I made it out to be Koneko Toujou from DxD. With being the second encounter with a character from DxD; this generally started to freak me out as I thought I had officially lost my mind. But with being raised with manners towards the opposing gender I had thought not to overreact. So I did any other man with common elegance would do and I covered myself. She didn't react; this made things twice as worse for looking at her completely nude was arousing my teenage mind, awaking my friend down below. Finally I took notice that she wasn't really shielding herself from my pervert eyes, and rather she seemed to stand awaiting my inspection. Looking at her made me excited, but silence filled the air which made me almost announce myself which could've brought shy, and guilt. Instead I rather stared being so drawn to her baby smooth, moisture reflecting skin. Her face was indeed amazing in many ways, but I was to reformed to compliment such a piece of art so I remained quite. She was blushing when I looked at her face; this made my mind begin to wander sending many sex driven hormones throughout my body inflicting myself to become institution, and attracted with insight. Though seeming like hours on end of just the constant stare out of an image so delicately saved in mind file it ended with my father knocking on the door telling me to get out. Flinching out of instinct which caused me to blink made me lose Koneko. She was just gone as if she weren't there; leaving suddenly without known trace of exit. I quickly turned off the shower feeling sad, and guilty for using the image in my head for reluctance. Going to bed rethinking of the episode in which was peculiar was overtaking. So I did what I could muster and fell asleep. Later the next day I was revisited in a dream with the explanation that I will once again be met with…


End file.
